Two Girls in a Naruto World
by SasuNaruFan
Summary: when kali and madison are transported to the Naruto world what will happen? One knows way to much and the other wants nothing to do with it..
1. Chapter 1

So this is my story of how me and my best friend,Kali, ended up in theNaruto worlde. These characters are based of me and my actual friend.

She has This is my first story so I would appreciate any help on how to write better. This is the information on us. The characters are based off of me and my actual friend. Madison is 16 with curly, dark brown hair with blonde highlights. She has grayish eyes and tanned 's slightly taller than Kali. She's also slightly chubby.

Kali is 16 with curly, blonde hair that's almost white. She has dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She's only 5'4" and wears glasses. She's very fit from playing volleyball.

Both girls live in Cortland, New York. I don't own any characters or songs mentioned in this story other than Kali and Madison.

* * *

><p><strong>~Madison's P.O.V~<strong>

"Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, can't help thinking this is how it out to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy!" Kali and I harmonized as we walked down the street, heading to our favorite store. As we passed by a strange store full of antiques, I saw my reflection pass by. I stopped and stared at the strange mirror through the window. My curly, brown hair framed my face prefectly. My jeans were torn on the bottoms and matched perfectly with my tie-dye shirt. The outisde of the mirror was framed with small red jewels that burned with firey light. Kali's reflection stepped in next to mine. Her blonde hair came down past her shoulders and rested on her chest. Her black Lady Antebellum shirt was baggy around her frame.

"Let's go in!" I screamed. I grabbed Kali's arm and dragged her through the door.

I pushed the door open and a bell jingled above my head. There was no one at the counter and the store was silent.

"I don't think we should be in here." Kali stated nervously.

I just laughed and pulled her towards the mirror. Truthfully the store was kinda creepy. There was dust everywhere. In one of the corners I could make out the shape of a doll. I shivered. God i hate those things. Too many 'Chucky' movies. We were wandering the aisles when suddenly an idea popped into my head. I pushed Kali forward and ducked behind a shelf. As she got up i started to hum the Halloween theme song.

"Madison, knock it off, it's not funny!" She cried.

"Ok, ok." I stood up and laughed. I grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the aisles, towards the front of the store. "Come on, I saw this really cool mirror when we were outside."

As we reached the mirror i felt a strange tug in the back of my mind. The mirror was a bit shorter than Kali, but wider than the two of us standing together. The glass looked smooth so I leaned in to touch it. As soon as my fingers hit the glass they were met with a firey pain. I screamed as the glass rippled within the mirror and the pain in my hand spread throughout my entire body. There was a flash of white as i felt myself falling down, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kali's P.O.V.~<strong>

I heard Madison scream in pain. I went to reach for her, when suddenly a white light beamed from the mirror. I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. I felt the floor give out beneath me and I screamed. Finally the brightness dimmed and all I could see was black. I wasn't prepared when my hands finally met solid ground. I gave a smll gasp of surprise and looked around. I sighed in relief as i could just barely make out Madison laying next to me. I could tell she was out cold but she was still alive. I crawled over and started to shake her.

"Madison, come on, get up!" I pleaded.

She murmered and rolled over. I chuckled under my breath.I stood up and began to drag her. '_Maybe I can find us some shelter._' For the first time i looked up and realized that it was around noon. The sun was just barelt visable between the trees. Wait, WHAT? '_We're in a forest?_' I sighed and continued to drag my friend through the bushes. Suddenly i felt something cold and sharp start to dig into my back. Then a voice low and cold sounded in my ear, "Who are you?" I froze in shock, knowing that voice.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

So who was the mystery person? So yeah this is my first time writing so I hope it wasn't to bad. R&R!


	2. DUCKBUTT

Alright we can finally find out who the mystery person is!

* * *

><p><strong>~Madison's P.O.V~<strong>

_Fear._

It was a scent that filled my nose. The bitterness made bile rise in my throat. It was also a scent I've learned well. It was the scent that rolled off my mom in waves that night, the scent that sent shivers up my spine and anger tear through me like a fire, but this fear scent wasn't the same as my mother's. It was familiar and had a sweet tang. It somewhat soothed me but made me on edge at the same time.

_Wait! I know this scent! Kali!_

My eyes shot open and looked around wildly. The first thing I noticed was that it was hard to breathe. I looked down and realized I was gagged. My hands and feet were also bound. The ground was a good 6 feet below me and it felt like I was floating on air. I turned my head slightly to be met with orange hair. Familiar eyes glanced my way. I froze and then started to thrash around. My feet hit solid body a couple times but it didn't seem to affect him. Then a voice I had heard time and time again sounded.

"It seems she's awake. Put her down, Juugo, and we can question her and her friend."

Juugo's arms wrapped around my waist gently and placed me down on the trunk of a tree. He quickly removed the gag. I looked at him thankfully and smiled. His eyes opened in surprise, but quickly changed back into a monotone facade. A raven haired boy stepped into my line of vision and held a sword to my throat.

"Who are you and where are you from."

"Madison and that's not really any of your business stupid man-whore cosplayer."

His eyes looked at my coldly and he turned around.

"Suigetsu! Bring her friend."

Suigetsu nodded and disappeared. When he returned he was holding Kali. She was also bound and gagged. She looked at me in horror with tears in her eyes. Suigetsu removed the gag and let Kali run to me. As she reached me I stared at her.

"OMG! Kali are you alright? What did these cosplay freaks do to you? Why are we being kidnapped?"

My mouth moved at a mile a minute. Worry and fear rose inside my throat. With each question Kali started to cry harder and harder. I calmed down and pulled her into the best hug I could with my arms behind my back.

"Madison. Stop. Listen...um...these guys aren't cosplayers. They're the real deal."

I stared at her in disbelief. After my whole life of trying to convince myself that fantasies could never come true, she expected me to just believe that three characters from my favorite anime are holding me hostage? It was all to much for me to handle. I felt something rise in my throat.

_Oh god. Not here, not now._

The bubble rose up my throat and to my lips. Before i could stop it I felt myself losing control, but instead of tears I found myself laughing. Strange looks were shot my way as my medication started to wear off.

* * *

><p>Alright so next time we will get into the new war between sasuke and madison and the romance between kali and Juugo. OHHHHH and I'm accepting OC's. My friend Audrey already has hers in. Tell me who you like. Juugo, Kiba, and Sasuke are already taken..sorry -_-|||||<p> 


	3. Update

Okay so i have decided to stop writing the Naruto story because i had a "small argument" with my friend. Blah Blah Blah long story short I want nothing to do with her and have since gotten my other friend, her name is Julia, addicted to many things including Hetalia (romano), Ludo (an amazing band that you should check out), and Black Butler (Alois, Sebastian, and Grell). So frnkly i think i'm going to write another story with her and my friend Audrey in it. Tell me what anime it should be, I'm thinking Black Butler but if you think something different just let me know and i will update soon enough. I know that my other one was kinda crappy so, in the words of my english teacher, this one will be newer, longer, and better.

Oh and Akatsuki Demon Kiera666 will actually be continuing this story so check it out ^_^


End file.
